Spoons
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Kamen Rider Den-O. Ryotaro, in an attempt to try and get his imagin to get along better, suggests they play a game of Spoons. He really should have known better.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** Prompt 4: a hurt/comfort story involving Momotaros, Ryuta, Sieg, and Kintaros with the prompt "table." It turned out more crack than anything but it was close enough.

**Warnings:** None really.

_**Spoons**_

Ryotaro winced as he looked at the mess currently surrounding him. It had started as an innocent attempt to try and get his imagin to get along better – though Urataros had managed to sneak out at some point before all this started – and it certainly ended in the most interesting way.

*30 Minutes Earlier*

"Hey guys," Ryotaro said, looking around at the four gathered imagin – though for some reason Urataros had _conveniently_ disappeared and Sieg had come to visit for some reason known only to him – as he pulled out a deck of cards, "I heard of a new card game I thought you might like to play."

Ryuta's interest perked at the thought of a brand new game, Momotaros looked extremely suspicious, Kintaros looked interested, and Sieg was currently absorbed in drinking his tea, though Ryotaro thought he saw the white imagin's head turn slightly to listen in better.

"Ne ne, what kind of game is it?" Ryutaros asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"It's called Spoons," Ryotaro started, holding up four spoons in his other hand, "and the goal of the game is to first try and get four of the same card, and when you do, you grab a spoon. From there it's like musical chairs, once the first person grabs a spoon everybody else has to try and get one so they aren't the last person out.

As the brunette rider expected, Ryuta looked sold on the game – though the unholy gleam in the amethyst-eyed male's eyes was a bit unsettling – and both Momotaros and Kintaros looked interested in the challenge of the game – though each for entirely different reasons. What he didn't expect was for Sieg to suddenly stand and announce, "Friends! Be at ease for I too shall play this game."

This got a few mumbled curses and a glare from Momotaros and a cry of excitement from Ryuta. Sieg settled himself into the bench beside the red-eyed male, earning himself more curses as he flung the boa across his shoulder – or rather tried to as it managed to smack the red imagin squarely in the face before said imagin spluttered and threw it farther back with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

Suppressing a wince, Ryotaro grabbed the chair he'd borrowed from Naomi earlier and settled at the end of the table. After passing out the cards and laying the spoons out – having to stop Sieg from taking the one that he felt was due to him – the game progressed rather smoothly. Ryotaro had actually forgotten about the gleam he'd seen in Ryuta's eyes earlier, and he soon came to regret it.

"Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan!" the childish imagin called out suddenly while grabbing a spoon. "I've got four! Grab a spoon!"

On reflex, Kintaros's hand shot out, slamming into the table with a bit more force than necessary. Of course, the table cracked and large chunks were suddenly flying in all directions. Ryotaro watched as the largest piece went flying at the unsuspecting Momotaros, smacking him squarely in the forehead and knocking him out cold. A smaller piece managed to almost miss Sieg, just leaving a shallow scratch on his upper arm behind, and Ryuta, who had obviously been expecting this, dodged any pieces flying his way. Kintaros was completely unfazed by the piece that smacked him in the shoulder, and Ryotaro was never sure, even looking back later, exactly how he managed to come out unscathed.

Then Momotaros keeled over, landing on the floor where the table used to be, Sieg took the opportunity to stretch out and lay across the bench, Kintaros just sat there, and Ryuta disappeared with a cry about wanting to play nurse now. Ryotaro just stared as the purple-streaked male disappeared into the next room and reappeared a few minutes later, carrying a first aid kit and wearing what was unmistakably a nurse's uniform.

Ryutaros skipped over to the wreckage and proceeded to "play nurse" in a very enthusiastic fashion. The purple imagin treated Sieg first as the white-streaked male would never content himself with being anything but, and the purple imagin somehow managed to wrap the other male's whole upper arm in bandages despite the fact that the scratch was small and had, in fact, already stopped bleeding.

After he was done with that, Ryuta turned to the now sleeping Kintaros and pulled out even more bandages. After wrapping the male's whole arm and shoulder, the dragon imagin pulled out a sling and somehow managed to get it up and over the yellow-eyed male's head before slipping his wrapped arm into it.

Lastly he turned to Momotaros, and the grin that split the dragon imagin's face was actually rather frightening. Ryuta started with wrapping the area that was wounded before moving down and wrapping the red-streaked male's eyes and, after skipping over Momotaros's nose, also managed to place a piece of cotton over the red imagin's mouth before wrapping that as well. For some reason, Ryuta didn't feel it necessary to stop there and proceeded to use all the rest of the bandages in wrapping Momotaros up like a mummy, and Ryotaro just counted himself lucky that he didn't have to stop the dragon imagin from wrapping up Momotaros's one remaining breathing orifice as well.

Which brings us back to where we started with Ryotaro staring at the broken table, three overly bandaged imagin, several spoons that had managed to lodge themselves in the walls, and Ryuta bouncing around the whole mess looking far too pleased with himself.

Sighing and figuring he should've really known better, Ryotaro got up and headed off the Den Liner. He really, _really_ didn't want to be around when Momotaros woke up this time.


End file.
